


Dust & Gold

by Intergalactic_Dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Code, Old Republic Era, Romance, Shipping, Sith, Sith Code, Sith/Jedi, Slow Burn, light and dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Dreamer/pseuds/Intergalactic_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems to be a simple mission to a scarcely populated planet is suddenly thrust upside down when a young Jedi Master is obligated to join forces with a rogue Sith acolyte to fight for survival in a hazardous wilderness. Both light and dark are put to the test, and each will be pushed to go against their deep rooted instincts to discover that things aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

            Crunching leaves sounded quietly underfoot as she walked, breaking the lazy, mid-afternoon silence which hung over the forest like a cloud. The air was warm, but not suffocatingly humid, and she inhaled the sweet, earthy scents around her.

            It was in times like these, when her surroundings were placid and beautiful, that she was almost able to briefly forget the worries and cares which bombarded her mind.

            Almost.

            Jedi Master Araena Jothuel padded across the forest floor, her body relaxed, but mind remaining on alert. Her supple brown boots, while simple, allowed for light, almost feline treads as she strode quietly. Searching. Seeking. Trying to determine her route by way of the living Force which flowed through her veins.

            Brushing a strand of golden hair out of her eyes, the young woman paused in her tracks for a moment, and reached down into her knapsack to pull out two items. The first was a small, handheld holomap, while the second was a metal water bottle. She put the latter of the two to her lips, and took a small swig, before activating the former. With meticulous green eyes, she studied the light blue projection which appeared before her gaze, eyebrows furrowing upon her tanned forehead.

            _Some map they gave me_ , she mused to herself as she observed the image of Cholganna’s forest covered terrain. It was true that her provided means of finding her way was faulty and flawed, for it seemed not many had tread through this planet’s jungle covered atmosphere in a long, long time. Yes, there was civilization, in the form of small villages scattered in the lower portion of Cholganna’s surface. But here, in the northern equator of the planet, settlements were scarce, replaced by the presence of wild beasts roaming amidst the trees.

            Araena could sense the creatures hiding in the shadows, eyeing her with interest before they went back about their animalistic business. She found it oddly comforting to be able to feel their presences, knowing that she was not alone in this otherwise barren place. Yet still, something in the back of her mind continued to prickle with a slight sense of danger.

            Dismissing it as mere instinct in a strange place, she offered one last look at the map before stuffing it back into her knapsack along with her water bottle. The young woman heaved a soft, barely audible sigh, and continued to stride calmly, humming quietly to herself as she walked.

            Her mission had seemed simple at first: find the ancient Jedi Temple hidden within the overgrown foliage of Cholganna, retrieve a holocron and whatever information she could glean about the place, and get out of there as soon as possible. The place had only been spoken about in rumors and whispers throughout the Jedi Order, and word had it that those who had dwelt there died of unknown causes. It was a legend, a myth, but a location that could very well exist if given a proper search.

            Unfortunately for her, however, Cholganna was a system under control of the Sith Empire. Though barren and scarcely populated, it was within the boundaries of enemy territory nonetheless, but was all but forgotten about by both sides. However, if this Jedi temple could be found, and the holocron put to use, the Republic could take claim ownership of the place without much difficulty, and set up military bases around the planet.

            _And it’s all up to me_.

            One Jedi infiltrating the scarcely populated planet could go completely unnoticed by the enemy, and so the mission had fallen upon her shoulders. It seemed a simple enough task, and she was up for the adventure, so Araena had gladly accepted her duty.

            But now, it appeared as though she had been sent on a wild tauntaun chase. The young woman had been walking for nearly half the day, with no sign of any temple within her Force radar. Disappointment and discouragement had begun to plague her mind, and she found herself frowning slightly as she glanced through the trees.

            _Have I made any progress whatsoever_? She couldn’t help but wonder if the place existed; after all, a massive, stone Jedi temple couldn’t be hard to find in such an empty atmosphere.

            It was then, however, that something brushed against her mind, and she stiffened instinctively. Swallowing, Araena’s fingers grazed the metal lightsaber hanging at her hip as she spun around, heart beginning to race in her chest.

            The consciousness which had just touched her felt… cold. Empty. Filled with anger, bitterness, and contempt. Yet it was powerful- incredibly so. Powerful, and dark. She stopped in her tracks, scanning her surroundings using both the Force, and her own eyesight. Something drenched in the dark side was nearby, and though she couldn’t see it, she knew of its existence.

            And then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the presence was gone, replaced by her own feelings of solitude and loneliness in this empty place.  Body remaining tense, Araena stepped forward cautiously, prepared for anything which could leap out and attack her. She felt nothing out of the ordinary in her surroundings, yet she knew that any experienced Force user could cloak themselves from another if they wished.

            _Strange that someone should be this far away from any civilization on their own… But then again, they’re probably thinking the same about me_ …

            Frowning to herself, the young Jedi kept her guard up as she began her trek through the jungle yet again, this time with more attentiveness and vigilance than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, EVERYONE!  
> I’M ALIVE!!!  
> I know I haven’t updated, like… anything in a million months and so I probably shouldn’t be starting a new fic…  
> But this plot bunny would not leave me alone, especially after creating Araena for RolePlay purposes, and now I’m sharing her with you all in her first full-length story!  
> The story takes place in the Old Republic, a few thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, when Sith and Jedi were both common… There will be a cast of original characters in this tale, with some cameos of the OC’s of my RP buddies over at What The Fosh! Forum. If you haven’t checked that place out yet, I really suggest you do! It’s probably the best Star Wars forum out there.  
> Anyways, I hope you all liked this little intro I cooked up! Reviews are much appreciated, and I would love to hear any thoughts or critiques.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls in the forest, and Araena makes an unexpected acquaintance...

            For the rest of the day, Araena stalked through the deep forest, keeping her mind and senses razor sharp for whatever may come after her. She did not feel the dark presence brush against her mind again, but still she remained alert in anticipation. Whatever had encountered her earlier had been saturated with the dark side of the Force, and therefore she knew it was automatically hostile to a Jedi such as herself.

            _Let’s just hope it’s not interested in coming after me, and was only curious as to why I’m here._

            When the sun sank down behind the mountains, and the silvery crescents of the moons rose to take its place, she halted within a clearing to rest for the night. Though she was not exactly tired, Araena knew it would be best to sleep and await the morning to continue the search. Wild, nocturnal beasts roamed the wilderness freely at this time, and she did not feel up to fighting any of them off.

            Rolling her shoulders back, she glanced about her surroundings in the faint moonlight, before finding a rather sturdy tree off to her right. Its boughs were thick, and it had an ancient, robust trunk, but the branches did not start becoming durable until they hung about a half meter out of reach above her head.

            _Fantastic_.

            Grumbling in mild annoyance, Araena reached up to the lowest branch, and tried to latch her hands onto the coarse bark above her. Unfortunately, she did not note the soft moss on the top of the bough, and her grip slipped, sending her back down onto the earth below. Though the grass and fallen leaves cushioned her fall, the young Jedi still managed to land on her bum, and the impact stung slightly.

            With a huff, she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. Looking back up at the limb, Araena tapped into the living Force within her, and jumped upwards. She willed the supernatural power to propel her body, reaching up as she leapt, and grasped on to the branch firmly.

            Grinning triumphantly, the young woman tightened her muscles and pulled her body onto the bough. Using the Force for so simple a task was not something she did often, but neither was climbing trees. If one of her fellow Jedi had witnessed the feat, they would probably have a few things to say about her laziness with using her power, but at the moment she could care less. She would much rather use the Force to gain altitude faster than risk having to fight some sort of hostile beast on the ground.

            Araena scaled several more limbs, each one easier to reach than its former. Finally, she perched herself upon a particularly thick branch, and leaned up against the sturdy trunk. The night air was cool, but not chilly, and for a few moments she allowed herself to relax. Closing her eyes, the young woman took several deep breaths, reveling in the tranquil aura of the forest and the fragrance of flowers blossoming in the night.

            And then, it was over just as quickly as it had begun.

            Her eyes flashed open as a dark presence brushed against her mind yet again; the same consciousness, it seemed, which she had come across earlier that day. This time, however, it felt closer, and far more powerful. Shivers raced down her spine, and the young woman tensed, every muscle tightening in anticipation for what was coming.  Reaching down to her side, Araena’s hand closed around the cool metal hilt of her lightsaber, and she slowed her breathing.

            _Stay calm, and be mindful of your surroundings._

            She sensed the presence drawing nearer to her location, noiseless and lethal. Blackness and rage swirled around the phantom, and though she could not hear their footsteps below, her Force sight nearly allowed her to glimpse something black shifting beneath the foliage. A combination of curiosity and trepidation bubbled within her, and she drew her knees into her chest, silently planting the soles of her booted feet on the mossy covered branch so that she was perched in a crouch. Green eyes sparking in the dim light, she studied the forest floor, weapon at the ready.

            The figure paused directly below her, and Araena’s breath caught in her throat, hoping to the force that her presence would go unnoticed. Heart racing wildly, she tried to reach into the power coursing through her veins, and conceal herself.

            But it was too late.

            Moments after she felt the dark consciousness brush against her mind, Araena drank deep into the Force and rose to her feet. Balancing precariously upon the limb for half a second, she eyed a clear path between the leaves, and leapt down to the ground. The young woman wielded the energy to cushion her fall, allowing her to land in the grass with a barely audible thud behind the phantasm.

            As soon as her boots touched the soft earth, the cloaked figure whirled around to face her, faster than humanly possible. It was clothed in black from head to toe, a deep hood obscuring its face as it stared down at her from several meters away. To Araena’s surprise, however, the form made no advances to attack or provoke her. Both force users merely stood there for half a second, neither making a sound or a movement.

            “You’re an awful long way from civilization,” Araena spoke first, unable to hide the residual tremor in her voice. “How did you find me?”

            She was met with silence, but the shape shifted slightly, moving its arm as though it were about to pull out a weapon. Instinct working faster than her inhibitions, Araena activated her emerald lightsaber, not wanting the other figure to attack before she could. Taking a step back, the young woman tensed, preparing for an assault.

            As if in response, the cloaked phantom ignited its own crimson beam a half second later. It could have been the adrenaline messing with her mind, but for the slightest moment, Araena almost thought she could sense its reluctance to activate the weapon. However, she barely had enough time to take another step back, before she had to lift her saber and block its first blow.

            Parrying quickly, she spun away from its blade before launching an attack of her own, aiming to disarm, rather than to maim or kill. Sparks flashed as the lightsabers made contact, and the figure countered her with unnerving ease. For a second, it seemed as though her opponent was purposefully going easy on her; holding back, so as to lengthen the brawl, rather than kill her right then and there.

            Araena drank deeply from the light side of the Force as they battled one another, but she knew from the start that the dark phantom had overpowered her. Whoever, or whatever it was, they were incredibly well versed in the art of lightsaber combat, and remained larger, swifter, and tougher than her. Gritting her teeth, the young Jedi had begun to struggle, yet refused to admit defeat. She allowed the living Force to guide her movements, striking, parrying, and blocking in a deadly dance between light and dark. The figure seemed to almost anticipate her movements, hitting each one with effortlessness and strength. Neither uttered more than a few grunts, for it seemed as though there was nothing that needed to be said. They were Sith and Jedi- two opposing individuals who had been groomed to kill the other since childhood.

            It was almost instinctive for Araena, and yet strange somehow. Her lack of brute strength and smaller form had given her opponent ample opportunities to strike a fatal blow, but they hadn’t for some peculiar reason.

            Or at least, not yet.

            With a final flourish of its crimson blade, the figure was able to knock her lightsaber out of her grasp, sending the extinguished weapon careening out of reach. Panic clutched at Araena’s chest as she stumbled backwards, landing flat on her bum upon the soft grass. The phantom stalked towards her, its saber humming menacingly as it came to stand over the young Jedi Master. Cursing her bad luck and lack of combat expertise, she scrambled back, trying not to let her fear show as the hot, pulsing blade was pointed at her throat.

            Heart pounding in her ears, she closed her eyes, waiting for the fatal blow… but it never came.

            “Get up,” a deep, male voice grunted at her from beneath the dark cowl, angling the red lightsaber away from her neck.

            Araena blinked in shock, frozen for half a second as she stared at the figure in confusion. “Wh… what?”

            “You heard me,” the cloaked man replied, extinguishing the crimson beam. “Don’t make me repeat myself, or I might change my mind.”

            The young woman pulled herself to her feet, not making a move to call her lightsaber back to her grasp. “But… you’re a…”

            “Sith?” he finished the sentence for her, voice remaining stony and gruff. “And you’re a Jedi. Yes, I can see that.” A hint of exasperation and exhaustion was apparent in his tone, but Araena remained tense, knowing that this could be a way to catch her off guard.

            “Then why aren’t you killing me?” she queried, genuinely curious.

            “Would you like me to?” the man took a single step towards her, and it took every ounce of willpower for her to stay rooted in that spot.

            “No,” Araena said slowly, forehead creasing in confusion. “I just want to know why you’re not.”

            “By all means, I probably should,” he replied, and she could almost feel the conflict raging within him. “Don’t test your luck, Jedi.”

            The final word was spoken with a slight snappish tone, and she took a step backwards, though inquisitiveness continued to tug at her mind. “But you… attacked me. This makes absolutely no sense.”

            He heaved a sigh, annoyance clear as he spoke. “If you’re going to get technical, you were the one who pulled a weapon first.”

            Araena didn’t know how to respond to that, for it was the truth. Swallowing hard, she continued to study his every move, waiting for another strike.

            “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeak*   
> Sorry about the hasty quality of this chapter! I really wanted to get the plot going, and even though the ending was weird and the fight sequence was garbage, at least now I have another character in the mix for Araena to interact with!   
> Also, the ending was abrupt, but it seemed like the only option I had for ending the chapter at a cliffhanger! Like I said, this wasn’t my best job, but things are gonna get a lot more interesting in the upcoming chapters! So stay tuned, everyone!   
> Please let me know if you have any thoughts or concerns. Reviews and concrits are much appreciated!


End file.
